Blood and Tears
by WondaGal
Summary: Finally, the kids are all grown up for the most part and some of them have moved out of the Salvatore Boarding House. Sabella is married. So, everything seems fine. Right? Wrong! With a witch after the family for what they did to her and a return of a lost daughter, the Salvatores will have to face more than ever. Blood will be spilled, tears will fall, screams will be heard. R
1. Drake

AN: Here's the sequel to Kindness and Compassion. The song is May I by Trading Yesterday. Disclaimer's obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

Drake

(Sabella-POV)

_I stood out in the stables with my horse, Amulet. Amulet was one of Mystic and Prince's colts. Prince was Father's stallion and Mystic was Mother's mare. Amulet had been born when I was about eight or nine. As soon as Amulet was able, Father began to teach me how to ride. Now, Amulet stood in front of me, nuzzling my hand as I took off the brittle._

_I smiled. I was a headstrong child back then. _

_"Sabella!" I heard a voice call, it was my youngest sister, Lilith._

_"Yes?" I replied._

_"It's time to get ready and go to the Mikaelson manor."_

_"I'm coming."_

_I put Amulet in her stall and went inside._

_I put on my red ball gown and Selene came in to curl my hair._

_"I know you want it curled, but how do want it, up or down?" she asked._

_"Can you curl it and then put it over my left shoulder, like in those old photos of Mother?" I asked._

_She nodded. After Selene finished with my hair, I put a small amount of makeup on and Selene handed me my red stilettos. _

_I slipped them on and we joined our family outside and drove to the Mikaelson manor._

_My nineteenth birthday celebration was already in full swing. This was my last birthday celebration, because now I wouldn't age. _

_I looked at the crowds and saw an intriguing looking group of five young men, all were dressed in suits. Among them the raven haired, green eyed one intrigued me the most. I wondered who he was, or rather what he was. He didn't appear to be human. _

_He looked at me from across the room._

_"Is that her?" he asked one of his companions._

_"Yes, Drake, that's her."_

_"Her name is Sabella, correct?" he asked._

_"Yes."_

_"She's beautiful."_

_He handed his glass to one of his friends and walked over to me._

_"Pardon the interruption, Miss Salvatore, but would honour me with a dance?" he asked._

_"Of course, Mr.?" I trailed off, not knowing his name._

_"Shayde. Drake Shayde."_

_I smiled at him and a slow song began. _

_And there you stand opened heart-opened doors _

_Full of life with the world that's wanting more. _

_But I can see when the lights start to fade, _

_The day is done and your smile has gone away._

_Let me raise you up. _

_Let me be your love._

_May I hold you _

_As you fall to sleep, _

_When the world is closing in _

_And you can't breathe. _

_May I love you. _

_May I be your shield. _

_When no one can be found _

_May I lay you down. _

_All I want is to keep you safe from the cold..._

_To give you all that your heart needs the most. _

_Let me raise you up_

_Let me be your love _

_May I hold you (hold you) _

_As you fall to sleep. _

_When the world is closing in _

_And you can't breathe, _

_May I love you. (love you) _

_May I be your shield. _

_When no one can be found, _

_May I lay you down. _

_All that's made me (made me)_

_Is all worth trading (worth trading) _

_Just to have one moment with you. _

_So I will let go (will let go) _

_All that I know (that I know) _

_Knowing that you're here with me._

_For your love is changing me. _

_May I hold you_

_As you fall to sleep. _

_When the world is closing in _

_And you can't breathe, _

_May I love you. _

_May I be your shield. _

_When no one can be found _

_May I lay you down_

_He smiled at me. _

_"Mr. Shayde, would you mind joining me in the library with your companions for a moment?" I asked._

_"Of course Miss. Salvatore," he replied. They met me in the library. I shut the double doors behind them, then turned to look at them all._

_"What are you?" I asked, "You're obviously not human."_

_"We are demons, creatures of the dark, I am the Demon Prince, and these are my demon brothers, Zane, Kaden, Sage, and Ryan."_

* * *

I woke up next to Drake. I smiled, that dream was one of my favourites. Drake and I were newlyweds. I still remember that blissful day.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I slipped into my white wedding gown. Selene, Lilith, Maria, and Alice were my bridesmaids and were helping me. I heard a knock on the door as I sat down at the dresser for Selene to style my hair._

_Alice opened the door and Adam entered. My little brother looked at me with a smile._

_"Sabella, you look…wow," he stated. I blushed._

_"How's Drake?" I asked._

_"He's fine. He's a little shaky, but it'll pass."_

_Father walked in just as Selene finished styling my hair. He gasped at the sight of me. _

_"You look beautiful, baby girl. Are you ready?" he asked._

_I nodded. _

_We entered the hall and I walked down the aisle. My eyes never leaving Drake's. My Father placed my hand in Drake's and kissed my forehead before going to sit by my Mother._

_"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. First the bride and groom will say their written vows and then we will proceed with the ceremony," the justice of peace welcomed._

_"Sabella, I love you with all that I have. After everything I had to go through to get here, I must say that it was worth it. If you remember correctly, I once gave you twelve roses and asked you to look at yourself in the mirror. I then told you that you were looking at the thirteen most beautiful things that I'd ever seen. That statement is still true. I will love you for all of eternity," Drake told me. My eyes were glassy and threatened to spill tears of happiness. My Mother was already crying softly._

_"Drake, love, where do I begin? I appreciate everything that you've ever done for me. I'll never forget how you were always there for me in my darkest moments, always bringing me back to myself when no one else could. There's no one better for me than you. I will love you for the rest of eternity," I replied._

_"If there are any objections to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace," the justice of peace announced. No one spoke, so, the justice of peace continued his speech, "Do you Drake Shayde, take Sabella Salvatore to be your lawfully wedding wife, to have and to hold, to love, to cherish, from this day forward, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"_

_"I do," Drake vowed as he gazed into my eyes._

_"Do you Sabella Salvatore, take Drake Shayde to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love, to cherish, from this day forward, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"_

_"I do," I vowed._

_"May we have the rings please?" _

_Drake and I were each handed a ring._

_"Drake, place this ring on Sabella's hand and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed,'" the justice of peace told Drake._

_Drake slid the ring onto my finger and said, "With this ring I thee wed."_

_"Sabella, place this ring on Drake's hand and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed."_

_I slid the ring onto Drake's finger and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."_

_"I now pronounce you man and wife," the justice of peace turned to Drake, "You may now kiss the bride."_

_Drake kissed me passionately and then we pulled apart and turned to face our families._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Drake stirred, but didn't awaken.

I heard a knock on the door. No one else was around, since Drake and I had our own home now.

It was only seven in the morning, so I wondered who would need to speak to us at this hour.

I slipped on my robe and walked downstairs and opened the door.

There stood Sage and Kaden. Kaden was carrying a girl with raven hair. I looked more closely at her.

"Florence," I whispered. I let them in right away.

"Sorry about the early wakeup, Sabella, but this couldn't wait," Sage explained.

"What happened to her?"

"We don't know. Kaden found her in the forest, while he and I were out on patrol. When I saw her raven hair, I thought of you and your siblings and how her hair was the same shade as yours, so I vowed to heal her."

I used my powers to heal her. Florence sat up and she turned to me.

"Sabella?" she asked.

"I'm here Florence, I'm not going anywhere," I told her.

* * *

AN: Please Review. Please.


	2. Florence

AN: Second chapter. Just a side note. Choices and Decisions was an opener, Kindness and Compassion was all about the family coming back together. This one is centered around the kids. It's darker and more intense. Disclaimer's obvious, and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two

Florence

(Sabella-POV)

"Florence, what happened to you?" I asked.

"I was tortured by the Brotherhood of the Five," Florence shuddered.

I collapsed onto the couch. The Brotherhood of Five was back? I'd heard stories about them from Klaus and none of them ended well.

"There was a Bennett witch with them," Florence stated.

"Bonnie," I hissed. The traitorous Bennett witch was back. I was fuming.

"Kaden, Sage, take her to my family," I told the demons, "I need to talk to Drake."

They nodded and obeyed. I kissed Florence's forehead in farewell with a promise to see her very soon.

I heard Sage's car drive away and then I heard footsteps. I smelt a scent that wasn't Drake's. I began to panic, but before I could move, my knees gave out and I fell to the floor. I was still conscious. I smelt my own blood and gasped at my side, which was seeping red. I only had one chance to scream.

"Drake!" I called out desperately.

He appeared at my side and fed me his blood.

I healed and gasped and he calmed me.

"Sabella…Love…Princess…easy," Drake told me.

"Drake…Love…I heard them coming, but I couldn't tell where they were coming from," I whispered.

"Let's go to the boarding house. It's not safe here right now."

I filled Drake in on everything as we got ready and headed over to my parents' house. When I mentioned the Brotherhood of the Five his eyes widened.

We now stood in the main room and Drake was explaining the demon history of the Brotherhood of Five. Both my family and the Originals were present.

"The Brotherhood is always made up of Five hunters. These five hunters were given heightened senses, immunity to compulsion, and they're faster and stronger than the average hunter," Drake explained, "As demons, Zane, Ryan, Kaden, Sage, and I have had to deal with them many times. I lost so much because of the Five." Drake's eyes held pain and suffering. I placed a hand on his cheek and his eyes met mine. He looked ready to shed tears.

"Drake lost his Mother, Father, and one of his sisters, because of those hunters," I stated. Selene gasped and buried her face in Sage's chest. Selene was dating Sage, Alice was dating Zane, and Maria was dating Ryan. "He still has his four demon brothers, Zane, Sage, Kaden, and Ryan, and his only remaining sister, Elvira."

Kaden, Sage, Zane, and Ryan were considered to be Drake's brothers because Drake's Father turned them into demons. The four of them were not true Shaydes and preferred to keep their own surnames.

Drake's eyes held fear for Elvira's life. I knew he was worried that the hunters would go after her.

"She'll be fine Drake, she's safe in the Shadow Palace," I stated.

"We should travel there soon though," Drake replied.

I nodded.

"Daddy, there's more. I suppose you know that Florence has returned?" I asked. Father nodded, so I continued, "She's still weak. The Shadow Palace has restoring and healing energy, I suggest that Florence come with us to heal further. Also, you're all welcome to use the Shadow Realm as a sanctuary from the hunters. Will you join us there?"

"Not all of us will, baby girl. Stefan, Rosalie, Katherine, your Mother, Celestine, and I will remain here to defend our home. The rest of you will go with Sabella and Drake," Father told me.

"We will send Cordelia with you, since it'll be safer for her," Elijah decided.

I nodded and turned to my cousins and siblings, "We leave now." I then turned to the members of my family that would be remaining in Mystic Falls, "Good luck, if you need help, please call me at once. I love you all."

I snapped my fingers and Sage, Selene, Zane, Alice, Ryan, Maria, Kaden, Florence, Lilith, Cordelia, Adam, Drake, and I landed in the main hall of the Shadow Palace.

Elvira saw us and came running.

"Sabella, Drake…thank the Goddesses that you're safe," she told us.

"Elvira, the Five have returned," Drake stated.

She gasped.

"We have to abandon the Palace!" she said quickly.

"And leave our people defenseless? That is not the Shayde way Elvira," Drake retorted, "Even if we did abandon the palace, where would we go? The Five would hunt us down and kill us all."

I looped an arm in Drake's and turned to my family, "The bedrooms are upstairs in the hallways on the left, choose any room you like. Once you get settled, Elvira will take you on a tour, since Drake and I have some royal business to attend to. Meet us in the dining hall at six for dinner after which we shall discuss our situation in the private common room."

Drake and I headed into the throne room. The doormen opened the double doors for us and we entered. All of the Lords and Ladies present bowed their heads respectively.

Drake and I sat down on our ornate thrones. The Lords and Ladies sat after we did.

"My Lords…My Ladies, as I'm sure you have all heard, the Brotherhood of the Five has returned," Drake stated. There were murmurs around the room, but they fell silent when Drake spoke again, "It is highly likely that they will come here."

"Your Highness, how will they be able to get here? Only demons and a few select vampires have access to the Shadow Realm," A Lord asked.

"They have a Bennett witch with them, I don't believe I need to explain to you how much of an advantage that gives them."

"What are your orders, my Prince?" a General asked from his place by the doors.

"Prepare the armies and pray to the six Goddesses for success and minimal bloodshed."

I looked into Drake's eyes and they were determined and fearful. I knew what I had to do. I excused myself from the Council meeting and walked into the Inner Shrine. This was where a statue of each Elemental Goddess stood. There were six in total. Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Moon, and Darkness. Here, I could hone and learn to control my powers of Darkness.

Years ago, Sophia had bestowed the power of the elements on my sisters, female cousins, and myself. It was to make us stronger.

_Flashback_

_We stood around a bonfire in a clearing. My family was present as were the Originals. _

_Sophia was performing a ritual to give me, my sisters, and some of my cousins, power of the elements. _

_Sophia threw vines, leaves, flowers, rocks, and bark into the fire._

_"To Lilith, I give the power of all things in nature. Lilith is the now the Nymph of Earth," Sophia spoke in a trance. The burning leaves, rocks, vines, flowers, and bark became green mist and entered Lilith's body. Sophia threw a bottle of liquid moonlight into the fire. "To Selene, I give powers of purity of healing, which are those of the Moon." The burning liquid moonlight melted into a silvery mist and entered Selene's body. Sophia poured water into the fire. The flames never went out. "To the lost daughter, I give powers of purity and healing, which are those of Water." The water melted into blue mist and disappeared into the woods. Sophia threw lit matches into the fire. "To Maria, I give the power of Fire." The matches became red mist, which entered Maria's body. Sophia blew on the fire. "To Alice, I give the power of Air." The air in the fire became white mist and entered Alice's body. Sophia threw a shadow into the fire. I didn't know how she did it. "Finally, to Sabella, I give the powers of shadows and night, which are those of Darkness." I saw the shadow become purple mist and enter my body._

_The fire went out and Sophia turned to us, "It is done."_

_End Flashback_

I looked at the statue of me as the Goddess of Darkness. These statues were where we drew our power from. If anything happened to them, then we'd be left powerless.

I felt that presence again and smelt that same scent again. Only this time, I knew where to turn.

I whirled around and grabbed my attacker by the neck and slammed them against wall. I hissed furiously.

I looked at my assailant and found none other than Tyler Lockwood.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	3. Explanation

AN: Disclaimer's obvious, and it's obvious who I own, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three

Explanation

(Sabella-POV)

"What do you think you're doing?!" I demanded.

"Trying to kill you," Tyler stated like it was no big deal.

"Why?!"

"For them."

"How many of you are working with the Five?"

"More hybrids than you think." He smirked.

"What do you want from me?"

"Your power!"

I'd been so focused and furious and Tyler that I realize his hands were, still free, until I felt pain in my back. My grip on his neck slackened. My knees gave out. My head hit the floor. Everything went black.

* * *

(Tyler-POV)

I looked at the lifeless Sabella. For good measure, I injected deadly nightshade into her bloodstream. Deadly nightshade was a poison with a rare cure. I smirked. Sabella wouldn't make it past nightfall.

Vampires had ruined my life, because of them, I was a hybrid. I didn't want to be. I wanted a normal life. If the Five were going to get rid of them all, then I would gladly help.

* * *

(Damon-POV)

While the children were in the Shadow Realm, the rest of us were dealing with Klaus' rogue hybrids.

"How did they all break the sire bond so quickly?" I asked as we entered the Mikaelson manor.

"Hayley," Caroline hissed, "She and Tyler have been helping hybrids break their sire bonds to Nik."

Stefan, Rosalie, Katherine, Jasper, Elena, and I looked at her with confused expressions. I knew we were all thinking the same thing. Since when did she call Klaus, _Nik_?

* * *

(Caroline-POV)

I looked at the Salvatores' confused expressions and held up my hand, which was clasping Klaus'.

_Flashback_

_I walked into the Lockwood mansion and called for Tyler. _

_I walked into the living room and found him and Hayley making out on the couch._

_I gasped._

_"Caroline, it's not what it looks like," Tyler defended himself._

_"Really? That's the most pathetic thing I've ever heard," I replied._

_"Care I_"_

_"Don't call me Care! You've lost that right!"_

_"Caroline, I love you."_

_"Yeah right! You love me, so you'll make out with wolf girl over there."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"No you're not, I can see it on your face. You know what, we're through." _

_I couldn't believe he was defending that werewolf whore. I was furious. I stormed out and just started walking. It was raining._

_Once I entered the forest, I got the feeling that I was being followed. _

_I whirled around and found the bad boy hybrid himself, Klaus. _

_"I heard what happened at Tyler's. Are you alright?" he asked, concerned for me._

_I shook my head and burst into tears. I hugged Klaus. He kissed my forehead, trying to soothe me. He lifted my face so that I could look him in the eye._

_I kissed him as the rain poured down around us._

_He kissed me back._

_End Flashback_

I smiled, since that day Klaus and I had maintained a relationship.

I explained this to the Salvatores and they seemed to understand. They accepted my relationship with Klaus.

* * *

(Elvira-POV)

I was showing the Salvatores where everything was. Now, we were entering the Inner Shrine.

"So this is where the sources of elemental powers are kept and it's also where one comes to pray to the Goddesses themselves," I explained. I entered first and looked around. Something red caught my eye.

There, in front of the Statue of Darkness, lying in a pool of her own blood was my sister in law, Sabella. I screamed in horror. I shouted for a guard to alert the Prince and call Lord Sage. Sabella's family made to help her, but I told them to stay back. I didn't want Sabella's life compromised.

Sage appeared.

"Where's Drake?" he asked.

"Council meeting, but he'll be here soon," I explained.

I was in shock. Sabella's blood was everywhere, on the wall and around her. I noticed a bloodstained knife near her body. It was wedged into the floor. Sabella's heartbeat was faint.

Sage blurred into the room and began to heal Sabella, ignoring the scent of her blood as much as possible.

* * *

(Drake-POV)

A guard burst through the throne room doors.

"My Prince…Princess Sabella…is dying in the Inner Shrine!" he gasped.

My heart shattered in that moment. I blurred out of the throne room and to the Inner Shrine. I saw Elvira there.

"Where is she?!" I demanded.

Elvira inclined her head toward the door. I went in and heard Sabella's faint heartbeat. Sage was there, trying to save her.

"She's dying Drake. Her heart is barely beating, she's been poisoned with deadly nightshade and on top of it all, she's lost a lot of blood," Sage told me.

My heart shattered into more pieces.

"Is there any chance that she'll live?" I asked in a whisper.

Sage looked at the floor and fell silent, so I knew the answer.

"Hail, Goddess of Darkness, please hear my desperate plea. My Princess is dying, please don't let her die. I love her with all that I have and more. Please, help me and heal my precious Sabella," I begged the Goddess of Darkness.

Sage and I heard her soothing voice, "I have heard your plea, Demon Prince. I return your precious love to you. Vanquish the evil with her at you side."

Sabella stirred and whispered, "Drake?"

I cradled her in my arms and kissed her.

"He tried to kill me," she whispered.

"Who, Sabella? Who tried to kill you?" I asked.

"Tyler Lockwood, he was a friend of my family. I don't know what got into him. He said that he was working with the Five. They want the power of the six elements and Tyler was going to kill me for mine. He may still be around here."

"Secure the boundaries! We have an assassin on the loose!" I commanded.

* * *

(Florence-POV)

I was out on the beach. The Shadow Realm was so beautiful. It has lush, green, forests full of life and beauty. The Shadow Palace sat on top of a cliff that overlooked the Black Sea. The only way you could tell it was the Shadow Realm, was the black sun that cast a dark glow on everything. It wasn't dark, and there seemed to be enough light for the plants, but all in all, the amount of light wasn't plentiful. It got dark fast and the full moon rose up. I hadn't realized how late it had gotten, until I heard footsteps behind me. I whirled around and found Kaden, carrying a cloak.

I smiled at him.

"I thought you might be here," he stated.

"I just needed to get some air, and I've always been drawn to coastlines. I find the sound of water quite calming," I replied.

"It gets chilly out, so I thought I'd bring you this," he explained as he wrapped the cloak around me.

"That's very sweet of you. Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome."

We sat in silence, looking out at the Black Sea, until he spoke, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, Sabella was right about the healing energy of the place," I replied.

"She's very compassionate. I've seen her in the village. She helps the people there by bringing food and warm blankets. She takes her role as Princess very seriously. I've never met a Princess as compassionate as her."

"Sabella's always been that way. She grew up as the eldest Salvatore child and she was always taking care of the rest of us. Once, when Sabella was invited to Cordelia's party, she didn't go because Lilith had caught a cold. Sabella wanted to take care of our sister."

"You know Florence, you and Sabella aren't so different."

"You'd be surprised. Sabella was very headstrong as a child. I wasn't. I was obedient. I listened to my Mother always. Sabella's greatest desire in life was to protect us and keep us safe. Even as a mere seven year old, she did just that."

"Florence…I_"

"Florence!" Cordelia called, "It's late, you, should come back to the palace."

I nodded and followed her. I turned to Kaden.

"Are you coming?" I asked. He nodded and followed me as I walked away.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	4. Developments

AN: Warning: This chapter is a little darker in content, but the plot thickens. Disclaimer's obvious, and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four

Developments

(Selene-POV)

Sabella, Florence, Lilith, Maria, Alice, Elvira, and I sat in the courtyard under the black sun. Sabella was a nervous wreck. Drake was away with the Council, creating a battle plan.

"Come, let's go to the village," Elvira told us.

We followed her out of the Shadow Palace and through the large golden gates.

We entered the village. The people smiled and respectfully bowed their heads as we passed.

Sabella seemed to calm down as we walked through the village.

A messenger approached Sabella and Elvira.

"The Prince has asked for your immediate return," the messenger recited.

We went back into the Palace.

Drake sat in the common room.

He stared into the fire and his eyes were full of hurt. Sabella went to his side, sensing his pain.

Drake held her gaze and inclined his head to the door, Sabella nodded.

* * *

(Drake-POV)

Sabella and I went up to our chambers.

She sat down in a chair.

"What is it?" she asked once I'd shut the door.

"The plan is set, but it involves the use of elemental power," I stated.

"In what way?"

I explained it to her and she gasped.

"Drake, are you sure?" she asked. I nodded.

"I want to go to the graveyard to see my parents and Nedra before the battle," I confessed. Sabella nodded.

"I'll go with you."

"Grab your cloak, we'll leave now in order to get back in time."

We slipped into our cloaks and disappeared into the black of the night.

We entered the graveyard behind the church.

There in the center stood a statue of them, Queen Amara, Kind Karan, and Princess Nedra. Tears came to my eyes as I read the plaque there: _Three Royals lay to rest…here they lost their lives defending their beloved world…may they be remembered for their loyalty, love, and duty to us all._

I felt as if I'd failed them.

They died because of a massacre that I could've prevented.

_Flashback_

_The hunters overran the city, slaughtering my people as they headed for the palace. _

_"Drake!" I heard Kaden call._

_I caught the sword he threw to me just in time to kill a hunter._

_I saw my Father surrounded and made to help him, but couldn't get to him. His dying scream was the next thing I heard. I hurried back to the palace and entered and went into the foyer. I found the hunters holding my Mother and youngest sister, Nedra._

_"No! Let them go! They have nothing to do with this!" I demanded._

_"They're demons aren't they, therefore they have everything to do with this," one of the hunters growled. My Mother died first, quick and it appeared to be painless for her. Nedra was stabbed in the back and she fell to the floor. The hunters left and I cradled Nedra in my arms._

_"Drake…I'm scared to close my eyes," she whispered._

_Tears came to my eyes, but did not fall. I would not cry in front of her. "It's okay…I'm here," I told her, "Go to sleep Nedra."_

_Her eyes closed and she fell into eternal sleep in my arms._

_I finally broke down into tears and that was the way Kaden, Zane, Sage, Ryan, and Elvira found me._

_End Flashback_

I fell to my knees in front of the statue.

"I failed them Sabella," I confessed.

She knelt down next to me.

"No, you didn't," she said with conviction.

"Yes I did. They died because of a massacre that I couldn't stop," I retorted as the tears began to fall.

"They wouldn't blame you at all, love. They would be so proud to see you fight for the Shadow Realm."

"You mean it?"

"Of course. Love, you know that I believe in you, and so does my family and yours. The people believe in you. Everyone believes in you. Have some faith in yourself, you'll surely succeed."

We went back to the Palace after laying a bouquet of black roses at the base of the statue. I walked into the secret lair, known only to a select few close to the Shayde clan, this select few included, Zane, Kaden, Sage, Ryan, Sabella, and I.

Currently the lair was serving as a torture chamber.

I walked in and found Zane and Ryan there. Kaden and Sage were away overlooking the armies and Sabella was seeing to her family. Tyler's hands and ankles were shackled to a slab in the middle of the room.

"He won't break," Zane muttered.

"Oh he'll break," Ryan insisted, "No one can stand this." Ryan turned on the stretcher and it began to pull Tyler's limbs apart. Tyler began to sweat and growled at the pain, but didn't give in. Ryan and Zane had been in here for a while, trying to get Tyler to tell us about the Five and how he got here. Ryan shut off the machine.

"I stand corrected," Ryan stated, "He should be begging for mercy after that."

"I told you he wouldn't break," Zane replied.

"Zane, get me a couple of daggers, now!" I commanded, "He's going to wish he'd never messed with the Prince of Demons' bride when I'm through with him!"

Zane handed me two daggers. I went over to the shelf and coated on of the blades with vervain and the other with wolfsbane. I then ran the blades of both daggers over Tyler's skin, he cried out in pain, but didn't break.

Tyler's screams filled the sound proof chamber. It went on like that for another half hour until finally, he broke.

"Please, have mercy," he pleaded.

"Tell us how you got here!" I demanded.

"The witch teleported me here."

"What witch?!"

"Bonnie Bennett."

"Who else is working with the Five?"

"Hybrids, and lots of them. There's also a sorceress."

I raised an eyebrow at that. Sorceresses were hard to come by, only a handful even existed.

"What's the sorceress' name?" Zane asked.

"Bridget."

I gasped. It couldn't be. Bridget Shayde had returned to kill us all.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	5. Bridget Shayde

AN: Disclaimer's obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five

Bridget Shayde

(Sabella-POV)

I walked into the Hall of Royals, where all the paintings of the Shayde bloodline were kept. Drake's ancestors were present. I looked at the portrait of the Shayde family as I knew it. Karan and Amara were present in all their royal splendor. A young Drake stood at his Father's side. A young Elvira stood next to her Mother. Nedra, who was only a baby when this was taken, was cradled in her Mother's arms. Drake's Aunt, Corvina was present as well. She held a young girl in her arms. Drake had once told me that this was his cousin, Bridget Shayde.

Corvina had been Karan's sorceress, but she was killed by her own daughter. Bridget lusted for power and she got it after she killed her Mother. She caused the massacre that killed Drake's parents and Nedra. Bridget was now a sorceress, but unlike those before her, she served no one.

* * *

(Drake-POV)

_Flashback_

_Aunt Corvina's funeral was going on, but Bridget was nowhere to be found. She had mysterious disappeared._

_After the funeral, I walked into the Palace and into the private common room and there she was._

_"I didn't see you at the funeral today," I stated._

_"Probably because I didn't go," Bridget replied._

_"Why not?"_

_"Why mourn someone who you killed and have no remorse for?"_

_"You killed her?"_

_"Of course I did. How else would I have gotten power? Every time a sorceress dies, her next of kin takes control of her power. I wanted power and my Mother had too much, so she had to die."_

_"How could you?! Your own Mother?!"_

_"She wasn't the first and she won't be the last. Now my dear cousin, prepare to die." Bridget drew her sword._

_I grabbed a sword from a nearby suit of armour._

_"Put the sword down, Bridget! I don't want to hurt you," I told her._

_"Oh, then this should be quick," she replied as she lunged at me._

_She slashed at me, but I blocked her and dodged her attacks._

_"I may be the King's niece, but I can still rule the Shadow Realm!" I just have to kill you and Elvira first!" she growled._

_"You'll never rule if the Council finds out that you're a traitor!" I hissed._

_"They'll submit under my ruler is my plan follows through."_

_Bridget hit my head with the hilt of her sword and I slumped to the floor. I managed to see her run out of the room before everything went black._

_End Flashback_

Bridget led the massacre because she wanted power, even if it would end the entire demon civilization. Bridget was deemed a traitor to the royal family and was exiled. She was menace from hell sent to kill us all.

I walked into the Hall of Royals and went to Sabella's side.

"Bridget has returned," I whispered.

She turned to face me in utter shock.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Tyler told us everything," I replied.

"How can you trust him?"

"After one suffers the pain of torture, one will give in to any demands and speak truthfully to avoid any more pain."

"You tortured him?"

"Sabella, I had little choice. As the Prince of Demons, it's my duty to ensure the safety of my people. I needed information, Tyler had it, and so I sought to get it by any means necessary."

"I understand that it was for the good of the people," she told me.

"The Lords want to Crown us."

"Why?"

"Tradition, I suppose. It's always a King and Queen that lead the army to battle."

"When is the crowning?"

"Tonight, if I was informed correctly."

That night, we got dressed in all black and clasped our capes around our necks with the royal crest. We went into the throne room and the Lords and Ladies stood.

We sat on our thrones and the crowns were brought out.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of the Shadow Realm according to their respective laws and customs?" a Lord asked.

"I solemnly promise so to do," Sabella and I replied.

"Will you to your power cause law and justice, in mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will."

The crowns were placed upon our heads.

"May I present their Majesties, Drake and Sabella Shayde, King and Queen of the Shadow Realm!"

Everyone cheered and bowed before us.

"What are your orders, my King?" a general asked.

"You all know the plan. The Queen and I are going to the core to gain power. In our absence, Lord Ryan will be in charge of the unit that goes to the Plains of Darkness," I commanded, "Lord Zane and Lord Sage will remain here to assist the Queen and I. The wielders of the elements know where they have to be."

There was an explosion and a guard burst into the throne room.

"They're in the Dark Forest, we haven't a moment to lose your Majesties!" he told us.

"Go!" I told Ryan. He snapped his fingers and then blurred out of the room with a few generals following him.

This was it. The fight for the Shadow Realm was on.

* * *

(Damon-POV)

I walked into the room I shared with Elena and found her sitting on the bed with a book.

"The Originals, Jazz, Stefan, and I looked all over town, the hybrids are gone," I told her.

"Well that's good for us, but I'm worried about where they went. What if they get to the kids?" Elena asked, "We have no way of getting into the Shadow Realm to help them."

"The kids are smart. We taught them everything they know. Plus, they have the demons there to help them if something happens."

"You're right Damon. They're probably fine. Maybe I'm overreacting."

I smiled at her. She walked into my arms and I kissed her.

"I love you Elena Salvatore," I whispered.

"And I love you Damon Salvatore," she whispered back.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	6. Battle

AN: Here it is the big battle. There's going to be tons of guilt and sadness in the next chapter. You'll see why later. Anyway, disclaimer's obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six

Battle

(Alice-POV)

I slipped into my armour and went out to the balcony. Zane was there, already dressed in his armour, looking out at the city.

I walked over to him. Knowing that this was possibly the last time I would see him, was too painful to even consider.

"Zane," I whispered.

"Look at it all, Alice," he whispered as he gestured to the utter chaos below. Balls of fire were being catapulted into the city. Buildings were burning. I heard people's dying screams. "This world is all that we demons have and we owe it to the Shaydes for creating it and protecting us. I want to protect it, but not like this. Not by letting innocents die."

"Zane, you can protect this world, it's your world, and mine. The Shadow Realm shall not fall!" I declared.

He kissed my lips and said we said nothing. Saying goodbye would be too painful and make the danger of the upcoming battle all the more real.

* * *

(Maria-POV)

I found Ryan in the armoury. He was weighing swords in his hand, trying to find one to use in the upcoming battle, I suppose.

"Ryan?" I called out.

He turned to face me.

"Maria?" he replied.

I just looked at him in all his glory. He looked quite dashing in his armour. He dropped the sword and I walked right into his embrace.

"Promise me that you'll get out alive," I whispered.

"If you don't make it, then I'd have no reason to live," he reminded me, "Please come back to me."

"Ryan, I'm worried. I don't want anyone to die."

"I know Maria."

"I love you."

"I love you, Maria, for eternity."

He kissed me with such passion and I felt horrible because Ryan never kissed me passionately unless he was going to be away for a while. The kiss was painful for me because this could be the last time I held him in my arms, felt his lips on mine, felt…well I'd ramble if I went on. I loved him so much and I didn't want to lose him. He just held me and we both prayed to the six Elemental Goddesses for protection of those we loved.

* * *

(Florence-POV)

I found Kaden in the main hall, waiting for the others.

"Kaden?" I called out.

He turned to look at me.

"Florence," he greeted me.

"Kaden…I just…I want you to promise me something," I told him.

"What is it?"

"Promise me that you'll make it out alive."

"If and when I do, I will follow you to the ends of the Earth for eternity, Florence, I love you."

His lips were on mine and I kissed him back.

He pulled away and I said, "I love you too."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," he told me.

"It wasn't the right time before, it is now."

He nodded and turned to the main doors. We walked out and saw the utter chaos outside.

"It's time," he declared.

* * *

(Selene-POV)

I found Sage in the throne room with Drake and Sabella. My oldest sister must have seen the look on of fear on my face. I feared for Sage's life.

"We'll leave you two alone," Sabella told me as she and Drake left the room.

I walked into Sage's embrace. He rested his chin on the top of my head.

"How are you doing?" he asked in a whisper.

"I know that this is for the greater good, but I'm terrified of losing you," I whispered, "Where will you be?"

"The coastline with Florence and a unit of soldiers. Where has Drake placed you?"

"The hillside with Kaden, Zane, and another unit of the army. Drake said that moonlight is plentiful out there. Sage, just promise me that you'll return to me safely."

"I promise. Keep yourself safe, my precious Moon Goddess."

"I will."

I stood in his arms, breathing in his intoxicating scent. He kissed my head and then placed a hand under my chin. He lifted my head, so that my blue eyes met his amber ones.

He brought my lips to his and kissed me, wrapping his around me, tightly, pulling me closer to him.

I kissed him back, molding my lips to his. If I died, I'd die without going all the way with the man I loved. Sage had set limits when it came to me. He feared for my safety around him because of his dark side. All demons had a dark side that they used to hunt prey, but sometimes they would lose control and it would emerge unexpectedly. It was especially hard to control on a new moon. Sage pulled away from our kiss.

He placed a hand on my cheek, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

My eyes filled with tears. I couldn't bear it. I turned around, so that my back was to him.

"Selene, if this is it, if this is truly the last time I see you, I want to see your smile," he told me.

"How can I smile at a time like this, Sage? This is a suicide mission!" I choked out.

Sage spun me around to face him.

"Listen to me, we will survive. I promise you," he whispered as he brushed my tears away, "Now, no tears, you have to stay strong when you go out there. Keep my heart safe, Selene, for I am leaving it with you."

"I will, Sage. Guard my heart well, for I am leaving it with you."

"I will."

He embraced me and I buried my face in his chest.

We heard the sounding of a horn.

"It's time," Sage told me.

* * *

(Drake-POV)

Sabella and I got into our armour and went downstairs. This was it. Everything came to the success of my plan.

Our allies were waiting for us. The few that were staying to protect the City were Sabella's cousins, William and Julian, her brother, Adam, and his girlfriend, Cordelia.

"Ryan, are the troops prepared to leave?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Good luck, brother."

"You as well."

Ryan left with Maria, Alice, and Lilith.

"Zane, you and your group may leave as well," I told Zane.

Selene gave Sage a look of fear, but left with Kaden and Zane.

"Sage, shackle us into the core and then leave with your group," I told Sage.

He nodded. The three of us walked into the core and Sage shackled Sabella and I to the stone slabs there.

"Turn it on and go," Sabella commanded.

Sage flipped the switch and blurred out of the room.

So far so good, I only hoped that Sabella and I would be able to hold on long enough to harness the core's power. The core was at the heart of the Shadow Palace and it held great power. Many royals had tried to harness it, but most failed. They failed because they couldn't withstand the core's torture. Before granting power, the core would torture a royal to see if they were worthy. Sabella gazed at me and I knew that we had to do everything in our power to hold on.

* * *

(Zane-POV)

The army and I arrived at the hillside and found a group of hybrids and a hunter waiting for us.

"Finally, the creatures of the dark have come out to play," the hunter sneered. The hunter's hood fell off and I noticed that the hunter was a woman.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Jade," she replied.

The demon soldiers moved to attack, but I held up my hand to stop them. Drake's plan stated that the demon soldiers were partially there for show and to attack the enemy with the elements first.

I signalled for Selene to begin.

She rose up so that her figure was in front of the moon.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them, they were glowing silver. She shot a wave of light forward and blinded most of the hybrids. She managed to keep it up, until Jade started shooting arrows at her. Selene put a barrier up to protect herself, but the arrows broke through it and she was shot down. She landed on the grass and Kaden scooped her up. I pulled the arrow out of her and she opened her eyes and gasped.

"I'm fine," she told us.

The hybrids charged at us and I shouted, "For the Shadow Realm!" as we charged forward, ready to face them. I drew my sword and severed a hybrid's head from his body. With a bloodthirsty expression upon my face, I went after Jade, killing hybrids here and there. Finally I reached the huntress.

"I remember you," she told me as we circled each other, "You're Zane, one of the Demon brothers of the Prince."

"Correction, I am the _King's _brother," I corrected her.

"So, the pathetic Prince finally stepped up and took Karan's place? That'll make him all more fun to kill."

I lunged at her and drove my sword through her heart.

Hybrids lay dead around us. Selene came to our side.

"What now?" she asked.

"Now, we wait for Ryan to make the call," I stated.

* * *

(Sage-POV)

Florence dove into the water, the moment we reached the coast. The army held their ground as the hybrids and a hunter emerged from the forest.

"Out of our way demons!" the hunter hissed.

"If you want to get to the Palace, you'll have to get passed us!" I told them.

"So be it!"

They made to charge at us, but were swept away by a tidal wave. Florence rose up from the depths of the ocean, revealing herself to the enemy. Drake wanted them to see just how powerful we were.

Florence sent wave after wave at them, but after a while, they lost their effectiveness. Florence conjured up a tsunami. It killed most of the hybrids, but they were still fighting. Florence created a hurricane and managed to kill most of the hybrids in her deathly waters. I killed the hunter and we awaited Ryan's signal.

* * *

(Ryan-POV)

The demon army, led by me, marched on and met the Five, the hybrids, and Bonnie in the Plains of Darkness, a vast barren land that separated the Forest of Night, which surrounded the Shadow City, and the Black Woods.

I turned to our opponents, "Welcome to the Shadow Realm. Normally, I'd ask how you got here, but seeing as you have a Bennett witch, I can tell how. As I am a respectful Lord, I demand that you surrender to their Royal Majesties, Drake and Sabella Shayde, King and Queen of the Shadow Realm!"

"We will never surrender to the like of you!" they hissed.

"So be it, but heed my warning. Anyone who enters the Shadow Realm as an enemy to the Crown, never gets out alive."

I signalled for my army to hold their position. We had a few surprises in store for the Five and their allies. Hidden in the shadows were Lilith, Maria, and Alice.

I didn't like the idea of them on the battlefield, Maria especially, but they had to be there for the plan to work.

The Five charged at us, but before they reached us, the earth split open and a chasm appeared. Some hybrids fell into the bottomless ditch. The remaining enemy fighters looked at us in shock.

Their shock increased when a strong gust of wind knocked them to the ground.

Then, their shock turned into fear when they saw flames. The army parted and Lilith, Maria, and Alice walked down the opening and joined me at the front line. I smirked triumphantly at the Five. Maria's flames crept closer to them. We would have won, but we hadn't accounted for the Bennett witch's power.

She screamed and extinguished the flames.

Alice conjured up a tornado and Bonnie was able to unravel it, making the tornado disappear in the process.

The army was losing face. The smirks that had been present on the faces of the soldiers had been replaced with utter shock and disbelief.

Now I was worried.

"Go to Lord Inkwell and Lord Blackwell and tell them that they are here in the Plains of Darkness," I told a soldier. The soldier blurred away. I then turned to Maria, Lilith, and Alice, "Run back to the Palace, while you still have the chance."

"And leave you and the army a sitting duck out here? I don't think so," Maria told me.

"Maria…please…I promised your parents that I would keep you safe. Run before it's too late!"

Zane, Sage, Selene, Kaden, and Florence appeared.

"Where are Sabella and Drake?" Alice asked.

"They're still getting power from the Core, but I'm sure they'll be here soon," Zane replied.

"The plan failed?" Sage asked.

"The Bennett witch deflected their attacks like it was nothing," I stated.

"So that's it then, we're finished?" Florence asked.

"Let's face it, this was a suicide mission and by going through with it, we've sentenced ourselves to death."

"You're wrong my Lord Darkwood," a soldier spoke, "The men in this army serve the King, Queen, and the Shadow Realm. We will fight for it and if we die, we will die fighting for our world."

I admired the soldier's words. I turned my attention back to the opposing army. Bonnie had created a large bridge across the bottomless chasm that Lilith had created.

They charged and the two armies clashed. The screams and shouts of battle rang in my ears, while the thirst for bloodshed ran through my mind. I unsheathed my sword and ran into battle, slashing at hybrids and hunters whenever I could.

* * *

(Drake-POV)

The pain was unbearable. I didn't know how much more of this torture I could take! But I kept reminding myself that this was for the safety of the Shadow Realm.

Sabella's screams broke my heart. I wanted her to give me her all of her pain. She was my bride and it was my duty to protect her. It was my duty to make sure she never felt pain. Clearly, I failed, because here she was, screaming in pain from the torture.

I cried out in pain as the core shocked me. I glanced at Sabella. My Goddess was suffering. She looked pale, which was saying something considering that her natural skin colour was a beautiful shade of ivory. Sabella screamed again. Her blue eyes met my green ones and she spoke in a whisper, "Drake…no matter…what happens…I will love you…always and forever."

"I love you…for eternity. You are…my Goddess," I whispered.

She blushed and then shuddered in pain.

"Drake…it hurts so much," she whispered.

"Give me all your pain love," I whispered.

"No! You're already suffering! How much more of this must we take?"

"It shouldn't be much longer."

Finally, the power ran down our shackles and entered our veins. The power itself was so immense that Sabella and I broke out of our shackles. I looked at my beloved Queen, we grasped hands and began to glow black.

I felt an explosion go off around us and then Sabella and I became one being, one creature, guided by one single power.

* * *

(Ryan-POV)

We all heard a loud explosion and turned to the Forest of Night. A threatening dark shadow crept forward, until a massive black phoenix rose up and began attacking the Five and their allies. I didn't know where it came from, but I was thankful that it was here.

Bonnie hurled fire at the phoenix, but it split into two slightly smaller ones.

They screeched in anger. Bonnie hurled more fire at them and managed to hit them this time. The two phoenixes hit the ground and transformed into…Drake and Sabella.

The two rulers of the Shadow Realm rose to their feet and they were glowing black. Their eyes were crimson red. They had their fangs exposed. They were angry and when they spoke it was with one echoey voice.

"You have made a grave mistake by entering the Shadow Realm with evil intentions!" they hissed, "As the King and Queen of the Shadow Realm, we demand that you leave and never return!"

"Not until we're surrounded by your dead bodies and can see the Shadow Realm burning to pieces!" the leader of the Five growled.

Drake and Sabella sent out a wave of darkness and the hybrids gained a black glow in their eyes and turned on the Five. Bonnie summoned a soul, but it wasn't just any soul though.

"Esther," Sabella hissed.

"Well, well, Sabella Salvatore, we meet again," Esther smirked.

"Only this time, your soul will die!"

"Keep dreaming, Princess!"

Sabella shot a beam of Darkness at Esther. Esther deflected it and shot a beam of light back at Sabella.

Sabella used a shield to defend herself against Esther.

"You've gotten stronger," Esther noted, "But you cannot win!"

"I won the last time we fought," Sabella hissed.

"Perhaps, but the time of your demise her come."

At the same time, Bridget appeared.

"Hello Drake," she greeted him, "I heard about the coronation. Congratulations, Your Majesty."

Drake growled.

"You know, I'm surprised Sabella agreed to take the power of the core, what with her condition and all," Bridget told us. We all gave her puzzled looks. She laughed. "You mean you don't know? Well, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

I heard blasting, but the battle was moving so fast that I couldn't tell who was winning.

"Enough of these games!" Esther screamed.

She took over Bonnie's body and rose up above the tree line. She laughed maniacally.

Sabella went her. Bridget and Drake also took their fight to the air.

Drake and Sabella transformed again. This time they were dressed like rulers from ancient times. Drake wore his blood red crown and black cape. He wore a black shirt and black pants with black boots. Sabella on the other hand was dressed like a Goddess would be. In ancient times, the Queen of Demons was treated like a Goddess and Sabella fit the role very well. She wore her blood red crown, with a black cape. Her shirt was black and had geometric cut-outs at her midriff. She was also wearing black leggings with black high heeled boots. Her eyes were covered with black and red makeup.

Sabella looked like a Goddess of Demons, there was something entrancing about her. Drake would have me killed if he heard me say that.

Drake and Sabella unleashed the powers of the ancient demons Kings and Queens and Bridget was vaporized. Bonnie fell to the ground, her powers were gone and her body was free of Esther's soul. Two soldiers grabbed her and escorted her to the Palace prison. Sabella and Drake landed and transformed back to themselves.

It was over. We had won. The Five fled. Bonnie was taken prisoner. Esther's soul had been vanquished. Bridget was defeated. The army cheered for their beloved rulers.

"Long live the King and Queen!" the soldiers cheered. Drake was catching his breath and Sabella stood with her back to us, watching the sunrise.

"Good work ladies and gentlemen," Drake told us.

"Sabella!" Florence called. We all turned and saw Sabella's falling form. Drake caught her before her head hit the ground.

All was quiet now. We awaited Drake's command.

"Kaden, Sage, the girls, and I will take Sabella to the Palace and find out what's wrong with her. Zane, Ryan, take command of the army and patrol the Black Woods. If you find hybrids, kill them, and leave no enemy survivors!" Drake commanded.

Zane and I nodded. Drake scooped up Sabella and he, Kaden, Sage, and the other women took off toward the Palace.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	7. Guilt

AN: Here's the chapter full of guilt and sadness. Disclaimer's obvious and it's obvious who I own. Oh and the song in this chapter is Unstoppable by Kerrie Roberts. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven

Guilt

(Sage-POV)

Drake sent for the palace physician and carried Sabella up to their chambers.

The physician arrived went in, came out and whispered something to Drake.

"Summon the midwife," he told us.

I went into shock.

The midwife arrived and entered the royal bedchambers. She then came out a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry, My King," she whispered, "Her Majesty was pregnant, but…she had a miscarriage. The child was probably taken away when Her Majesty submitted herself to the torture of the core to gain power."

I could have sworn I heard Drake's heart shatter. He blurred into the room and I heard Sabella begin to sob.

* * *

(Sabella-POV)

I couldn't believe it, I had killed me child. Drake was at my side and the door slammed shut. The second I looked into Drake's pain filled green eyes, was when it finally sunk in. I had lost a child. Drake and I would have had an heir, a child, had it not have been for my desire to gain power to help my people.

I finally broke down sobbing.

Drake just held me. I knew he felt the despair as much as I did. I sobbed for the child I never got to hold.

My tears kept falling. With every tear that fell, Drake hurt even more. I was doing the one thing I never wanted to do. I was giving Drake all of my pain and suffering.

My soul mate was suffering, but the sadness had taken over.

"I could have prevented this. I could have not submitted to the core's torture. I could have recognized the signs that I was carrying our child sooner. If I did, then we would have been able to hold our child, now we won't and it's all my fault," I whispered.

Drake untangled himself from me.

"Drake, I know I made a huge mistake, but please don't leave me," I pleaded.

"I love you…I'll never leave you," Drake told me.

I went to sleep in Drake's arms.

* * *

(Drake-POV)

Florence entered and sat down near Sabella. My Goddess' cheeks were tearstained and Florence noticed too.

"What happened?" she asked, "Is she okay?"

"Neither of us are," I whispered, "She was pregnant, Florence and she didn't realize it. When she submitted to the power of the core, she miscarried. She blames herself for the loss and she feels horrible for letting me watch her fall to pieces. She was giving her pain, unknowingly."

Florence covered her mouth with her hand.

"Did she know before?" Florence asked.

"No," I whispered, "Neither of us did, but we wanted a child. A symbol of our love. But she's hurting and so am I. Florence, I'm worried. She won't speak now, she'll just sit there with silent tears spilling from her eyes. I can't handle it. I love her. I don't want her to suffer."

"Drake…I know you don't want her to suffer, but you can't let this bring you down forever. Take the time you need to grieve, but then be prepared to face reality. I know that you and Sabella have been trying to have a child for quite some time now, so I know that this has been quite a shock for you. Just know that my family and I are here for you. Speaking of which, it may be a good idea to call my Mother and Aunts here. Sabella needs female guidance and they've been with her since the beginning."

I nodded.

Florence left and I turned to my suffering bride.

The next day, I sent Florence and Kaden to summon Rosalie, Elena, and Katherine.

* * *

(Florence-POV)

Kaden and I appeared in front of the Salvatore boarding house.

I rang the bell and Uncle Stefan answered it.

"Hello Florence, Kaden," he greeted me with a smile.

Kaden smiled back.

"Hi Uncle Stefan," I greeted my Uncle.

We walked in and found the family gathered in main room.

"Is everything alright, Florence?" Grandmother asked.

"In a sense I suppose, the war has been won. But it cost Drake and Sabella dearly. The one thing they yearned for was ripped away from them," I replied.

"What happened?" Father asked.

"Sabella miscarried."

Everyone gasped.

"She didn't know she was pregnant. So both she and Drake subjected themselves to the tortuous core to get power to stop the Five and the hybrids. But Drake and Sabella lost a child in the process. They're heartbroken, Sabella blames herself , claiming that she should have noticed the signs earlier. To be honest, no one knew, until she fainted after the battle and the midwife told us what happened. She's suffering. Drake is hurting not just from the loss, but because Sabella is in pain. I spoke to Drake last night and suggested that it would be better for Sabella if Mother, Aunt Rose, and Aunt Katherine were there to help her through this. Drake agreed with me and sent Kaden and I to ask you come with us to the Shadow Palace," I explained.

"Well of course we'll go," Mother declared as my Aunts nodded in agreement.

"I'm going too," Father and Grandmother added.

"Jazz and I want to go as well, Sabella is our niece after all," Uncle Stefan replied.

I nodded. Kaden snapped his fingers and we appeared in the foyer of the Shadow Palace.

Sabella and Drake were there in all their glory. I looked at my sister and was shocked to see that the ever present sparkle in her eyes was gone.

She looked at Mother and then looked at the floor. When she looked up again, she had tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my darling," Mother told her as she took Sabella in her arms.

"It's my fault, Mom, it's all my fault," Sabella whispered. I thought I saw Drake shed a tear. Aunt Rosalie, Aunt Katherine, Grandmother, and Mother all walked away with Sabella. Drake blurred upstairs and I heard him open the doors to the balcony.

* * *

(Damon-POV)

Jasper, Stefan, and I went to find Drake and finally found him on the balcony.

"Drake," I called out. The young man was distraught and I didn't want to bother him if he wanted to be alone.

"I feel so helpless, I can't stop her suffering because even though I try to hide it from her, I'm suffering almost as much as she is," Drake whispered. I gestured for Jasper and Stefan to leave, I didn't want to overwhelm my son in law and I thought it would be better if I spoke to Drake alone.

Jasper and Stefan quietly left the balcony. I walked over Drake's side.

"Drake, tell me everything, it's better to get it off your chest," I told him.

"The one thing Sabella and I wanted as a couple was a child. We've been trying to have one for so long now and when we finally have the chance, fate takes a turn for the worst and our child is ripped away from us. Sabella is blaming herself for this…she even begged me to remain her husband. I'd never leave her. I don't blame her in the slightest. None of this was her fault, but my pain stems from hers. I don't know what to do," he stated as he gazed at the horizon with grief filled eyes.

"Drake, I can't tell you how you should feel. But I can tell you that I know how you feel. Elena was always in danger as a human. I know that you and Sabella wanted a child for so long, but these things happen. Drake, you and Sabella need to sit down together and talk about this. Look at me, I sound like Elena!"

Drake smiled weakly.

"But Drake, all joking aside, you need to talk to her," I told him.

* * *

(Elena-POV)

Rosalie, Katherine, Celestine, and I sat around Sabella in the common room, comforting her as best we could.

"It's my fault, it's my fault," Sabella sobbed in my arms.

"No, my sweet girl, it is not your fault," I whispered.

"I killed my child."

"Sabella Shayde don't you ever say that again!" Rosalie scolded.

Sabella bit her lip.

"Look at yourself sweetie," I told her as I guided her to the decorative mirror that hung on the wall. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to see," Sabella replied.

"You're supposed to see an angel among darkness. A light at the end of a dark corridor. A star in the night sky. Sabella, you've come so far despite everything thrown at you. Don't let this bring you down. Do you remember what I used to tell you and your sisters?"

"Yes."

_Flashback_

_I sat with a fourteen year old Sabella, a twelve year old Florence, a ten year old Selene, and a six year old Lilith in the main room of the Salvatore house. My daughters were getting ready to train with Sophia. I was worried about them because Sophia told me that the training would be strenuous._

"_Girls, I want you to be strong. And remember that, 'everyone has an angel. A guardian that watches over us them. But we can't know what form they'll take. One day old man, the next day little girl. But don't let appearances fool you. They can be as fierce as any dragon. Yet they're not here to fight our battles, but to whisper from our heart, reminding that it's us, it's every one of us, that holds the power over the worlds we create. We can deny our angels exist. Convince ourselves they can't be real. But they show up anyway. In strange places. And at strange times. Then can speak through any character we can imagine. They'll shout through demons if they have to-daring us, challenging us to fight. And finally this question…the mystery of whose story it will be, of who draws the curtain. Who is it that chooses our steps in the dance? Who drives us mad…lashes us with whips and crowns us with victory when we survive the impossible? Who is it…that does all these things? Who honours those we love for the very life we live? Who sends monsters to kill us...and at the same time sings that we'll never die? Who teaches us what's real...and how to laugh at lies? Who decides why we live and what we'll die to defend? Who chains us...and who holds the key that can set us free? It's you. You have all the weapons you need. Now fight!'" I told them. That speech was something my father used tell me. I thought it would help them be strong._

_End Flashback_

"Sabella, you didn't know you were pregnant, no one blames you in the slightest. You are an angel among us. You guide your sisters and brother. You honour those you love. You remind us that we hold power over our worlds. You are our guardian angel," I told Sabella.

"Sabella, if there's one thing I've learned from being married to Stefan, it's that you need to talk to your husband if there's something wrong, no matter how unimportant it may seem to you. Drake loves you and he's hurting too. You need to talk to him, Sabella," Katherine told my daughter.

"But before you go see him, you need to be stronger than you are now," Rosalie added.

Sabella nodded.

She dried her tears and took a deep breath. She made to leave, but stopped short.

"I'm scared to see the pain in his eyes," she admitted, "It makes me feel like I've failed him."

I sighed. I wasn't getting anywhere comforting my daughter with words, so I decided to sing her a song, but it wasn't just any song. It mine and Damon's song. I used to sing it to Sabella and her sisters when they were children.

_Be strong, be brave, be beautiful_

_One of these days you'll have it all_

_If you believe you can_

_Wake up and hold your head up high_

_Challenge your future to a fight_

_Open up your hands_

_No more lonely house of tears_

_Slam the door on all your fears_

_They're not welcome here _

_Anything is possible, possible_

_You gotta believe and see_

_That love is unstoppable_

_You can never go too far_

_Never be too gone _

_That you can't turn it around_

_You will see that love is unstoppable_

_(Keep going, keep going)_

_(Keep pushin, keep pushin)_

_Sometimes life seems so typical_

_Some days you might see a miracle _

_If you believe you can _

_(keep pushin, keep pushin)_

_This world is cruel this crazy place_

_Makes you feel like you're losing everything_

_Your mind, your faith, your way _

_But you can find it all again _

_Reclaim your innocence _

_No it's not the end_

_(Keep pushing, keep pushing)_

_Anything is possible, possible_

_You got to believe and see_

_That love is unstoppable_

_You can never go too far_

_Never be too gone_

_That you can't turn it around_

_You will see that love is unstoppable_

_(Keep going, keep going)_

_Nothing's going to break you down_

_(Keep pushing, keep pushing)_

_Stop you now _

_(possible, possible)_

_Nothin's ever gonna be that bad_

_Hold you back_

_You can never go too far_

_Never be too gone_

_That you can't turn it around_

_Just believe that any thing's possible_

_Nothing's going to break you down_

_Stop you now_

_Cause love is unstoppable_

_Anything is possible, possible_

_You got to believe and see_

_That love is unstoppable_

_You can never go too far_

_Never be too gone_

_That you can't turn it around_

_You will see that love is unstoppable_

"So you see Sabella, you can do anything. You have to believe you can," I told my daughter.

"Go to him, Sabella, talk to him," Celestine encouraged her.

Sabella walked out of the room and I looked through the doorway and saw that Drake was waiting for her at the base of stairs. They disappeared into the gardens.

* * *

(Sabella-POV)

Drake wrapped an arm around me as we walked. We came to a bench lit only by the light of the full moon and sat down.

"Drake I know that I've been…depressed lately, but I want you to know that I've accepted fate's choice and we can still have a child," I stated, "I'm sorry that I've been such a downer lately."

"It's understandable, love, don't apologize. I admit, I've been hiding my suffering from you. I didn't want to give you my pain. I vowed to protect you the day I married you. That includes protecting you from pain and since I couldn't do that, I sought to not give you any more pain than you already felt. I'm sorry, love," Drake told me.

He kissed me and skillfully leapt onto our balcony, without breaking the kiss. Our lips moved in sync. He carried me into our room and lay me on our bed. His lips moved to my neck and I gasped quietly as his teeth and lips made me feel pleasure.

Bliss and pleasure were all that was known to me in that moment.

I looked into his entrancing green eyes.

"Promise me, that one day we'll have a child," I whispered.

"I promise you that one day, you'll be surrounded by our children," he whispered back.

I fell asleep in his strong arms. His scent soothed me as it always had.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	8. Three Months Later

AN: So after a lengthy hiatus. I'm back with a new chapter. There is no excuse for the wait, so all I can do is apologize and hope that people are still reading this. Disclaimer's are obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eight

Three Months Later

(Zane-POV)

It had been three months since Sabella's miscarriage and it seemed like she and Drake had accepted it and had moved on. Sage and Ryan were in the mortal world with their loves, Selene and Maria. The Salvatores had left a few weeks ago and returned to Mystic Falls.

Sage, Kaden, Ryan, and I were all sad to see them go, so Drake told us that we could visit them in shifts, two of us would go to Mystic Falls, but two of us would remain with him in the Shadow Realm. We would switch every two months or so. I longed for my Alice, but couldn't leave my King and Queen.

I walked into Drake's official study to find him looking at scrolls on his desk.

"Drake, you do know what tomorrow is don't you?" I asked.

"Yes I do. It's the anniversary of my marriage to Sabella," he replied.

"Good, you remembered. I was worried you'd forget and Sabella would get angry."

"I'd never forget such an important day. Speaking of which, Zane, I need you to do something for me."

* * *

(Sabella-POV)

The next day I was forced to go to town with Kaden. Drake had kissed me good morning and wished me a happy anniversary and told me that he had some things to take care of, but that he would see me in the evening. He suggested that I go to the village to pass the time and when I agreed, he asked me to take Kaden with me for protection.

So, here I was, in town helping those in need. I had brought food and some warm blankets with me. It was getting late, so I wished the villagers goodnight and Kaden escorted me back to the Palace gates. He stopped at the gates.

"Zane, Sage, Ryan, and I are staying at the manor tonight," he told me.

"Why?" I asked, "You know that Drake and I love having you around."

"We know, we'll see you both in the morning."

Kaden left me with a puzzled expression on my face. I entered the Palace and found Drake standing in a candlelit foyer.

"Good evening, love," he greeted me.

"Drake…I..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I thought we could have dinner first and then perhaps dance out in the gardens under the moon?"

"That sounds lovely."

Drake led me to the dining hall, where we ate a candlelit dinner for two. I finished eating and Drake offered me his hand, I took it and he led me out to the garden and we danced under the light of the full moon. There was no music, but that didn't matter to us. Drake led me inside and upstairs to our room.

I kissed him once.

"Give me two minutes," I told him. He nodded and I walked into the bathroom. I snapped my fingers and became dressed in nothing but a red, lacy nighty that I knew Drake loved. I swiped on a dark red coating of lipstick and let my shoulder length hair fall in curls. I walked back into the bedroom and took a good look around. I hadn't noticed before, but the room was lit by candles and there were orchid and rose petals everywhere, although most of them were lying on the bed. In that moment, I realized what Drake had done. He had recreated our wedding night.

I was speechless. I finally saw Drake among the beautiful sight. He was leaning against the bedframe, with his shirt off. His eyes were dark with desire.

He blurred behind me and wrapped me in his embrace.

"Sabella," he whispered. He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it. His lips then began travelling up my arm. When he reached the hollow of my neck, he hesitated before gently sinking his teeth into my skin. He didn't drink my blood though, Drake never did that without asking first, he just left his mark on me, claiming me as his.

I gasped in pleasure.

Drake was a God among demons and he was all mine.

"Did I bite too hard?" he whispered into the hollow of my neck.

"No," I whispered back. Drake's biggest concern, was me. He was always worried that he would hurt me or that his alter ego would. Demons had a dark side that came to the surface when they hunted, but on a new moon it was uncontrollable. But, I wasn't worried because I knew that the darkness in Drake loved me as much as Drake did.

As Drake's lips touched my skin, a shudder ran through my body, the good kind.

"Stop torturing me," I whispered.

He smirked and kept kissing my skin.

"Please Drake," I pleaded.

Drake whirled me around to face him. His eyes searched mine for a moment. Then his lips were on mine and everything went up in sparks.

Drake kissed me as we landed on bed and made love. I then fell asleep in his strong embrace.

* * *

AN: Please Review. Please.


End file.
